


Relatos

by ramiroed



Category: RELATOS, VENGANZA - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Murder, Other, Revenge, short history
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramiroed/pseuds/ramiroed





	Relatos

** I **

-Solamente a cuatro, cuatro personas a las cuales debía quitarles sus vidas. Y podría decirse que todo volvería a la normalidad de siempre. No me preocuparía hacerlos desaparecer, ni mi conciencia se sentiría culpable por que les hicieran falta a sus conocidos y a sus seres amados. Ellos me sacaron las cosas más importantes, las cuales más amaba y lamentablemente sigo amando.

Tenía dos recursos ante estas personas, hacerlas desaparecer, perdonando todo lo que me hicieron y quitaron. Permitiéndoles comenzar de cero en otro lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para que nunca se volvieran a ver las caras con alguien que conocieran. O simplemente acabar con sus vidas de forma definitiva, sin que tuvieran la oportunidad de comenzar otra vez, sin piedad alguna.

Mi decisión lamentablemente o no, estaba altamente influenciada por mis sentimientos. Sentimientos de miedo, ira, odio y sufrimiento hacia estas cuatro personas. Debía encontrarlas una por una y hacer justicia de la forma que fuera más conveniente a mi parecer.

El primero fue Santiago Moya, alias el petiso. Tenía 24 años trabajaba en el departamento de mantenimiento del  Banco Macro. El segundo fue Lionel Cruz, de 23 años, se dedicaba a restaurar autos de la década de los ochenta en el taller mecánico de él tan conocido Don Vicente. Siendo ya el tercero comencé a plantearme lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguí sin dudarlo, su nombre era Manuel Moya hermano gemelo de Santiago moya, el primero del cual me encargue. Pero este a diferencia de su hermano era desocupado ya que tenía unos cientos de millones ocultos. También proseguí con el cuarto y ultimo, Rodrigo Godoy de 25 años, el más grande de las cinco personas con las cuales tuve que lidiar, pero este no se encontraba solo. Alguien mas estaba parado junto a el…

 

 


End file.
